My Gun's Loaded With Your Love: A Nikki Sixx Story
by 80sluvr0593
Summary: Roxanna has just moved to L.A. to live with her brother, but what happens when Miss Innocent meets drug addict and sex God, Nikki Sixx? Rated M because who knows what comes up in this story.
1. Introduction

_**My Gun's Loaded With Your Love {Nikki Sixx} Intro**_

_Yes, once again, I'm writing another fanfic that will never get finished, but hey, at least I make some effort. And this time I have a truthful excuse, I have rehearsals for my school's musical which I get a grade for. Yes, that's right, I'm getting a grade this time... Not that you guys complain anyway. But, as always, Thank you, and I love you guys, girls, and transvestites(etc.) that take the time out of your day to read my stories._

**Setting**

Welcome to the year 1982 in Los Angeles, California. The story begins on June 31st at approximately 5 p.m. Motley had released the album_ Too Fast for Love_, and are on leave from tour. They've come back to L.A. To see some old friends, and meet new ones.

**Characters**

**Name:** Roxanna Isabella Sirvio

**Age**: 18

**Short Bio**: Roxanna was born the younger of two siblings in 1964. She was born in the city of Coral Springs, Florida, but lived in Texas since she was 7. Her parents divorced soon after she was born, and she grew up around her mother, brother, grandmother, and grandfather. Her and her brother were music fiends, and when he graduated, her brother left for L.A. with his band. Roxanna was left to fend for herself against the horrors of school, but eventually made it through. She announced a year prior to leaving that a month after graduation, she was leaving Texas and moving to L.A. to become a somebody. Her supporting family, which had always been interested in the arts, agreed to let her go with the condition that if she didn't get famous in five years, she'd go to college. Now is her chance.

**Appearance:** Roxanna stands about 5'8" and weighs about 130 pounds. She has a curvey frame, but she doesn't seem top heavy with her sixe C bra cup. She fits into most Junior's clothes. She hips are evenly proportioned with her chest and her legs are slender, but enough to hold her face is in a slender, rounded shape, and she has high cheek bones as well a dimples. Her eyes are rounded as the usual Caucasion fashion, and they are usually a bluish-green tint, but depend on her mood. Roxanna has a cute, almost sculpted nose, and her lips are a natural pink and have a medium size to them. She has mid-back length light-brown hair with several slight hightlights and lowlights. Her hair is curly, but easy to manage and style. She has a natural ivory complexion, and slight acne as well as eczema. Make up isn't needed, but she still loves to experiment with it.

Imagine him as you wish

**Name**: Riley Joseph Sirvio

**Age**: 21

**Short Bio**: Riley was born in 1961 as the older of two siblings in the Sirvio family of Coral Springs, Florida. For the first few years of life, Riley was an only child, then when he was three years old, Roxanna was born. Riley resented Roxanna until she was 4 years old because he believed that it was her fault that their parents divorced(when in fact, Mr. Sirvio had been a drug addict and their mom didn't want her children around). When he was 10, they moved to Texas where he'd spend the next 8 years organizing a band that would take them to L.A. and become famous. When he was 18 and the band graduated high school, and only a week after graduation, they left. Now, after three years of trying to get famous, Riley is taking back up plans attending community college and currently works as a dishwasher at a fancy restaurant on Melrose. He's protective over Roxanna and doesn't want her to come to L.A. He plays lead guitar for his band

**The Rest of Feelings of Decent(don't steal this name, I plan on using it some time in life)**

Imagine these guys as you wish

Jacob Henri Johansson, 21, Vocals and Rhythm Guitar

Darrel Bryce Ortega, 22, Bass

Philip James Taylor, 21, Drums

**Motley Crue**

Vince Neil, 21, Vocals

Mick Mars, 31, Guitar

Nikki Sixx, 24, Bass

Tommy Lee, 20, Drums

**Other Character's will be introduced through the story.**

_**Tags:**_

_romance, intro, motleycrue, nikkisixx, love, fanfic_


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle, Baby

_**My Gun's Loaded With Your Love {Nikki Sixx} Chapter 1**_- Welcome to the Jungle

Roxi's brunette hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and her head was against the head rest of her seat. She was nodding off to sleep against the glam metal songs that she listened to on a mixtape she had made. She couldn't believe she left her small town, Central Texas home to live with her brother and his friends in their rundown townhouse not too far from the Sunset Strip. She hadn't seen any of them in three years, not even for holidays. She was happy that she would see her brother, Riley, even if he was reluctant to let her move to Los Angeles. But, he had no choice. Roxanna was bound to come to Los Angeles someday. It was the only way to make it as a rock singer or anything else she wanted to be.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing," the pleasant female voice that came over the intercom spoke to the passengers of the flight. Roxi was one of the lucky ones to get the window seat, so she opened the shade to watch the plane land. The people on the place followed the lady's instructions once the seatbelt signs flashed on. Roxi turned off her Walkman and put it in her carry-on bag under her seat. The plane began to lower itself to the runaway, and Roxanna relished the feeling of weightlessness. But, soon enough, the feeling was gone, as the plane's wheels hit the black pavement of the runway. Once the seatbelt light was turned off, Roxi took off her seatbelt, and waited for the guy next to her to move. She followed him off the plane, then she went her own way through the crowd to get her luggage.

She got up to the belt of baggage claim and waited to see her stuff. One by one, they came by and she grabbed her rolling suitcase, her duffle bag, and her hard-shell acoustic guitar case. Once she got everything, she walked from the crowd then looked for her brother. It wasn't a surprise she couldn't find him, as she didn't know what hours he works nor did she know if he'd send Jacob, Philip, or Darrel to get her. After a while, she dragged herself and her stuff to a pay phone area that had a few couches for waiting people.

Walking up to the phone, she dialed Riley's home number and waited for him to answer. After a few rings, the phone clicked over to the answering machine. "Hey Riley! It's your little sister, Roxi. Um, my plane landed, obviously, and I'm hoping you'll come get me..." She was stalling to get someone to pick up, "Well, fine, I'm gonna go now, see ya soon, Riles!" She hung up the pay phone and turned around. To her surprised, a tall man was standing in front of her. He had a muscular build, and black hair. He was wearing a Kiss shirt, dark tinted sunglasses, and a pair of leather pants. "Y-you're Nikki Sixx," She stuttered, nearly passing out from lack of oxygen.

"That would be me, and you're?" Nikki asked her, looking over his sunglasses at Roxi's thin frame.

"I'm Roxanna, but feel free to call me Roxi," She answered. Then as she stood there, she realized why Nikki was standing there. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be a phone hog," She blushed then stepped to the side to let him use the phone.

"Thanks, but don't go yet," He smiled at the girl, implying that he found her interesting, or at least pretty, enough to talk to. He picked up the phone and began to call someone. It sounded as if he was calling his manager, but she wasn't sure. Soon after, he hung up the phone and turned to Roxi. "So, Roxi, where are you from?" he asked the girl, trying to strike up conversation

"I'm from Texas, where are you from?" She asked him back.

"I'm from all over, but I was born in California,"

"Cool, so what is it like going on tour?"

"It's fun, stressful, and a giant party. Is this your first time in a L.A.?"

"Yes, it is,"

"Well maybe I can show you around town sometime," He then said as he looked her over.

"Maybe you can, I think I'd like that," She replied, giving him the same flirtatious tone he gave her.

He smiled, then came up with another question, "Why did you leave Texas?"

"I'm moving in with my brother, and I want to become a singer,"

The two continued talking, and moved their conversation to the seating area to get out of people's way.

Roxanna's Point of View:

I spent a while talking to Nikki. I had never connected with someone so well in my life. I lost track of time and not longer worried when my brother would get to the airport. About the only question I had was why he asked me to stay. Why did a rockstar want to talk to some random chick from Texas? We were caught up in conversation when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Roxanna Isabella Sirvio!" I turned to see my brother come towards me, knowing I didn't need to stand up and wave for him to notice me.

"Riley!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug the brother I hadn't seen in three years.

"I'm glad to see you Isa," He used the childhood nickname that I had hated when we were little.

"I've missed you so much, Bastian!" I chimed using his nickname. Then, caught up in the moment, I remembered Nikki. "Hey you should see who I met!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hang and pulling him to where Nikki and I were sitting before. "Riley, this is..."

"Nikki Sixx from Motley Crue," Riley cut me off.

"And you're Riley Sirvio from Feelings of Descent. Good to see you again man!" Nikki piped.

"Wait! You know each other?!" I asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, we opened for them a few times," Riley replied

"Not to mention, partied like mad houses!" Nikki added.

"Holy Crap, I feel out of the loop now. Why didn't you tell me?"

"They weren't famous then,"

The three of us continued talking until Nikki's ride got there. I didn't get Nikki's number, but he had mine, so meeting again hinged on him calling or seeing each other on the street. Riley helped me carry my stuff to his Chevette. He had that car since he got his licence. My Mustang sat in the garage at a friend's house, since he promised to fix it, almost a year ago.

"It's your first day and you're already making friends," Riley scowled.

"What, is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Depends on who it is, and with Nikki it's a very bad thing. Stay away from Nikki, he's gonna go down hill with drugs, and I'm not letting you around that," He stated authoritatively.

"Hun, you can't tell me you don't do some type of..."

"It's not what I do! It's keeping you safe!" He cut me off again.

"I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself!" I said, already being the rebellious teenage girl he left.

"Just promise me one thing, Isa. Promise me you won't get involved with Nikki,"


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

_**My Gun's Loaded With Your Love {Nikki Sixx} Chapter 2**_

Minutes later we arrived at a rundown townhouse. I was guessing this was where Riley, Jacob, Darrel, Phil, and now I lived. I was right, because Riley pulled into the drive way and cut the engine. Then, I saw Darrel's tall built frame come out to help.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you were moving here. How's my favorite, non-related sister?" Darrel ask me.

"I'm fine Dare, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good, I guess," He answered grabbing my largest bag. I had my guitar case and carry-on, and Riley had my duffle bag. We made out way into the townhouse, and upon entering, I heard the boys playing the New York Dolls on the record player. It reminded me of when I would come home from a friend's house and they'd play cover songs to get better at playing together. That had been a great feeling.

Though, just as I was taking in everything, I was so rudely interrupted by Jacob's voice. "Roxi! You're finally here!" She exclaimed running to hug me. Jacob and I always shared a certain chemistry. It wasn't he king that makes them your life-long companion with an intimate relationship, but it was the kind that would make us flirt one minute, then be brother and sister the next. We were definitely unique.

"It's good to see you, too, JayJay," I replied. When we separated from the embrace, I looked around. Someone was missing from the reunion. "Where's Philip?" I asked the rest of them.

"He's finishing up his shift at some grocery store," Riley answered, "He'll be here any moment."

"Ok, I can't wait to see him again!" I said. The guys smiled their warm smiles that I'd missed for three years.

"Oh! Let me show your room!" Riley said, going up the creaky old staircase taking my rolling suitcase and duffle bag. I carried what was left and followed. He lead me to a small room with a twin bed, a window, a closet, and a vanity area. We set my stuff on the bed.

"Thanks Bastian!"

"I know it's not much..."

"It's perfect, I mean, it's just a bedroom," I cut him off.

"Well, there are the bathrooms," He said leading me to both, "And there's a bathroom downstairs, but I'll show you that later, as you should get freshened up. We're playing a gig at 7 and the guys want you there," He said. It was 5 p.m. so it was getting close.

"Sweet, well, I need to pick out an outfit, then," I said

"I'll leave you to that one, sis," Riley snickered then went downstairs.

I went to my room and unzipped my rolling suitcase. I found a loose fitting, green satin mini-dress, a black knee-length pencil skirt, some thigh high fishnets, and a pair of heels that matched the dress. . I went to the bathroom to shower, and in about 20 minutes, I was clean, dried, and ready for accessories, hair, and make-up. I put on a nice fitting studded belt over the mini dress, a few color appropriate jelly bracelets, saving the handcuff earrings till after my hair was finished. For my hair, I blew it dry then teased it adding hair spray for hold. I put on red lipstick, a bit of foundation, black eyeliner, greenish-blue eyeshadow, and black mascara.

Once I was done, I went downstairs to reveal my outfit to the boys.


	4. Chapter 3: She's Growin' Up

_**My Gun's Loaded With Your Love {Nikki Sixx} Chapter 3- She's Growin' Up**_

It was no surprise that the guys were shocked my what I was wearing. I got glares of "Holy Shit, she's grown up," from the boys as we walked to the Whiski-A-Go-Go. I could tell all of them felt horrible from not dating me during high school, except Riley. Riley gave me glares of, "don't be a creep magnet, we don't need you sexually assaulted," because of his unwillingness to believe I could protect myself. But then again, it was his nature to worry about me.

As we walked to the Whiski, a few guys stared at me, but the boys frightened a lot of them off. Then came the process of getting in. Being 18 I had a disadvantage. "Sir, I really need to get in, my brother's in the band," I said. Riley and the guys got inside, leaving me alone.

"That's what they all say, now get out of my line," the bouncer said.

"I can't, my brother is in there! I'm not facing his wrath, I have to live with him!" I replied.

"I can't let you in without..."

"She's with me Matt," I heard the familiar voice of Nikki tell him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nikki, you two go on in," He said apologetically, letting us in.

"Thanks Nikki," I smiled up at him once we were inside.

"It's no problem, Roxi, besides I've seen your brother mad, and I don't need to be on the receiving end," We both laughed then I saw Jacob.

"Sorry for leavin' you out there, Rox! And hey Nikki," He said coming up to us, "Long time no see!"

"It's no problem, Nikki got me in!" I replied. JayJay raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, Matt still can't resist this," Nikki joked. We laughed in reply. Then Riley came up. I knew I was in deep shit when we got home. I saw him scowl a bit.

"Sorry, Isa," He said. I was unsure if that was for leaving me at the door or for whatever I'd be getting later, so I just smiled.

"Do you mind if I buy Rox a few drinks?" Nikki asked Riley, rather than me.

"Sure just make sure she doesn't get wasted," Riley answered reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Nikki, but I don't drink," I said. Riley seemed to loosen a bit.

"Alright then, how about I get you a virgin Pina Colada?" He asked, trying to be a gentleman.

"That would be nice," I smiled, then he took me up to the bar. Once we were out of earshot, I said, "You know, despite the rumors I've heard, you seem like a gentleman."

"Thanks, but I'd listen to these rumors," he said smugly, as if he was proud of them. He probably was.

"You're welcome," I said, disregarding his warning.

He smiled at me and I felt I could almost kiss him. I was falling for the exact guy Riley told me not to.

"You know, you're really pretty," He complimented. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I think he noticed.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem. It's not often I actually meet someone of your beauty,"

"You, are too much Mr. Sixx," I said then kissed his cheek.

"You could've gotten closer to the lip,"He flirted back, "And what's with the Mr. Sixx, thing?"

"I could've, but if the rumors are true, Riley would kill me," I told him

"Fine, but you will kiss me, Roxanna Sirvio,"

"Maybe Nikki, maybe," I said, smirking deviously.

"You must be smart," He then stated.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're actually trying to keep me out of your pants,"

"So because I'm not sleeping with you, I'm smart?"

"Yep... Wow I'm messed up,"

I laughed at Nikki before getting an evil glare. Of course it softened to a smile "What would you do if I kissed you?" He asked me.

"I'd kiss back," I stated simply. At that, I thought he would, but he didn't. Any other guy would've taken it as an invitation. All I got from him was that sweet smile. I was glad I didn't promise Riley anything Nikki related. "You know, I might take you up on that drink offer," I said.

"Ok, what do you want?" He was a bit suspicious.

"Rum and Coke," I answer. We had been standing at the bar for sometime noe, but neither of us noticed.

"One rum and coke, please," Nikki told the bartender. He just nodded and made my drink. Seconds later he handed it to Nikki who haded it to me. Taking a sip, I swallowed it quickly. I wasn't one to drink alcohol except the occasional sips of beer at parties. I wasn't prepared for the burn of it.

"This is good," I stated to Nikki.

"Oh great, I get to tell Riley I've introduced his little sister to alcohol," he joked. I think he noticed my face but paid it no mind.

"Haha. I could just imagine how well that would go over," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least it's not like I've had you snort crack,"

"You'd have a new roomie," I joked

"I wouldn't mind that, but I would have... favors,"

"Oh good God!" I said before taking a big gulp of my drink. I could just imagine these "favors" too... But they weren't that bad.

He laughed at my display. "Smart, funny, and pretty,"

My cheeks grew rosy, again, and I bit my lip.


	5. Chapter 4: Was Getting Drunk Worth It?

**My Gun's Loaded With Your Love {Nikki Sixx} Chapter 4**

I think he had noticed my blushing because in seconds his lips collided with mine. I was shocked, but I didn't pull away. What was in reality a matter of two seconds felt like an eternity once he pulled away. I felt my heart beat faster and my lungs fill with the secondhand smoke of the bar. I wanted to kiss him again, not even worrying about what Riley would think. "Wow," I breathed, fighting the intense heart pounding in her chest.

"Wow yourself," He replied. Just as he said that, I heard JayJay announce something over the speakers.

"It's good to see all of you guys here the week. For the third week, we're Feelings of Descent, and we'll be your entertainment for the night," JayJay spoke into the mic.

I laughed while the crowd cheered. He sounded so lame. "I'm not sure it I should brag about knowing him since I was seven," I said to Nikki.

"I don't think I would be," He laughed in reply. Then he changed the subject. "I told you that you would kiss me, Roxi," He gave a devilish grin.

"And I don't regret it," I returned the grin, kissing him again. It was just amazing as the first, and longer. I felt as people were finally staring at us, so I broke the kiss. Looking up, I saw a very angry Riley playing guitar knowing he had seen us. He wouldn't look in my general direction anymore. "Well, someone saw us," I told Nikki.

"He'll get over it," Nikki stated.

"Not sure he will. He's too protective over me,"

"Well, if that's the case, I can tone it down if you want,"

I was starting to get made at Riley now. "No, I'm 18! I should be able to do whatever the hell I want!"

Nikki looked at me stunned. He then placed a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to be told what to do like I'm some little kid," I apologized.

"Hey, no apologizing to me. I understand what you mean,"

"Thanks Nikki. You're a really great guy," I replied, "I think we should go dance," I added. The rest of my night was spent with Nikki, whether we were dancing or drinking.

**FFW To Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning in my bed with the worst headache I had ever had. I hadn't anticipated to drink so much the night before. All I remember was Nikki, and walking home with a very angry Riley, Even after being wasted, I could remember my brother yelling at me for getting drunk and kissing Nikki. All in all, I don't think I cared what he said.

I sat up in bed with my feet on the floor, and a shockwave of pain went from my feet to my head. There was a glass of water and aspirins on my night-stand. Eager to get rid of my headache, I took the pills and laid back down. So far, I wasn't throwing up, but I was sure last night wasn't fun for the guys. I wanted to fall back asleep, but my head wouldn't allow it. This time, I actually got out of bed noticing I was wearing everything from last night except the shoes and the fishnets. Relieved that my brother didn't change my clothes, I began walking towards the door. I stumbled a bit as I walked out, feeling kind of dizzy.

I finally made it downstairs, oddly not falling down them. Jacob, Phil, and Riley were watching T.V. while Darrel was in the kitchen getting coffee. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools around the island. I place my head on the cool material of the island, wrapping my arms around my stomach. "Next time you're not getting alcohol," Darrel stated. He hd obviously been voted to tell me this, as Riley was probably going to attempt to give me the cold shoulder.

"Who says I'll be with you guys next time I get drunk?" I asked him, knowing I was being a pain, but I didn't care. I had fun last night

"Thinking of going with Nikki, then, huh?" He asked quietly to keep Riley from hearing.

"Maybe, you know, Nikki is better than you give him credit for. He can be quite a gentleman," I replied

"If he's such a gentleman why did he get you drunk, Rox?"

"We were having a good time! And at least he didn't leave me outside of the fucking bar!"

"Whatever, Roxi. You're just a stubborn as you were 3 years ago!" He said as he walked out of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5:Hangovers and Arguments

**My Gun's Loaded With Your Love {Nikki Sixx}- Chapter 5 Hangovers and Arguments**

My First full day in L.A. and my roommates were already pissed at me. I placed my head back down hoping they wouldn't send Phil or Jacob in. I just sat there, the cool counter top against my check. I heard the sound of feet come towards me than stop. I knew that it had to be Jacob. Looking up, I knew I was right. "I know Nikki is no good for me, and that if I get involved with him Ill go down hill with drugs. You don't have to give me the damn riot act. I honestly don't care, Jacob," I told JayJay as he stood there.

"I get it. It's a love at first sight thing. Personally, I don't blame you, Hell, if I was a chick I'd go for him, too," He smiled his dorky yet sympathizing smile. "Besides you're still a teen. We don't expect you to make the right choice," He added the tiniest insult. They always thought the tough love thing would make me change my mind.

"And yet somehow you're insults can make me feel better," I sighed.

"That's because my insults are said with love, Rox," He smiled again. It was true. Jacob had that power.

I just rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "But really Jacob, I really like Nikki, and even if you guys try, you won't change my mind. This is one of those 'If I am wrong I'll find out on my own' things," I explained.

"I know. I just, I mean, we just worry about you sometimes. We don't want you to find out the hard way,"

"I know JayJay," I sighed laying my head back on the counter. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt JayJay kiss my forehead. Then I heard his footsteps as he walked out of the kitchen. Now I just worried that they'd send Phil in next.

Phil and I were nearly as close as me and the other guys. Phil rarely ever talked to me. Correction, Phil rarely talked to many people in general. We always worried about him because of this.... But, when Phil said something, what he said had the most effect just because we knew he wouldn't have said it without completely thinking it through before. But I knew I'd disregard it if it wasn't what I wanted to hear. Kinda defeated the purpose of it all, but Darrel was right. I was stubborn.

I nearly jumped as I felt Phil's hand rest on my arm. I looked over to see him sitting on the bar stool next to me, a worried smile etched on his face. I knew what he was going to say, so I braced myself for those simple words. "Roxanna, you already know that your brother wanted me to come talk to you," He stated simply.

I nodded waiting for him to go on.

"Even without your brother's choice, I don't think that you should be with Nikki," He said those words I was dreading at that moment.

"Phil I don't think this is making a difference," I paused. "Is it possible to fall in love with someone after a few days?"

He hesitated thinking about what to say. "Yes, but I don't think Nikki is right for you."

"I do. I've never connected with someone so well,"

"I know what you mean, but it's not going to work,"

I felt as if I should've hit him for saying that, and he flinched as if I should've as well. "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW PHIL!? It's not like you've ever known what this is like!" I yelled running up the stairs. Like the angry teenager I was, I slammed the bedroom door. Instantly, I regretted it. My head began pounding as it had before the aspirin set in.

Hangovers and arguments were two hells better left separated.


	7. Chapter 6: Poor Nikki

**My Gun's Loaded With Your Love {Nikki Sixx}- Chapter 6- Poor Nikki**

I had been sitting in my room waiting out the hangover when I heard the phone downstairs ring. Since the boys were all downstairs, I let them pick it up. That had been one of the many mistakes of the day.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

We were all hanging out in the living room (Except Rox) when the phone rang. Riley, being the closest, picked up the phone. "Hello? No I'm sorry, she's not in the mood to discuss anything right now..." He paused, and both lines went silent for a few seconds. "What audacity you have to call a respectable young woman the day after you ger her drunk off her ass?!?! Nikki Sixx, I swear if I EVER see you near my sister again, I will hand you your ass on a silver platter!!" Riley exploded into the phone before hanging up on Nikki.

"Riley, that wasn't a good thing for you to do," I noted in a shocked voice.

"No, it was. I don't want that around my sister,"

"It's not your choice!"

"Jay, let me protect here as long as I can. She's my only sister, and if I don't, I'll lose her,"

"I can't when you're hurting her more than helping her by doing this to her!"

"No I'm not! What I'm doing will help her in the long run,"

"I highly doubt that this is going to help her,"

"Whatever Jay, just let it go,"

"Fine, Riley," and it was left at that for the moment

**Roxanna's P.O.V.**

I had heard the conversation from my room. I can't say I was surprised. Jay always attempted to stand up for my interests, and Riley always controlled my life to the best of his abilities to "protect" me. I appreciated it to an extent, and as for Riley, he pushed that limit. I was going to do whatever the hell I felt like doing. I walked over to my bed and sat down to think about how to keep Nikki in my life. I didn't care if Riley knew or not. Of course the easiest way was in secret, just to get Riley off of my case, and I could possibly get Jay to help me. Phil and Darrel would only keep Riley from killing us, namely Nikki. Deciding that my best bet was to meet him on the street, I let the subject go for now, but Nikki still remained.

**FFW**

It had been about a week, and I hadn't seen Nikki. That was because of Riley not letting me out of the house for longer than five minutes at a time. But this Saturday morning I decided to leave the house for sanity's sake. Not to mention I was itching for a new outfit for the show I was going to later. And Jacob was helping me. "Riley, Roxanna and I are going out to get Rox a job," He lied to Riley as I pulled on the motorcycle boots that he bought me about 2 days ago. Being sure they looked good with my tight, destroyed, light blue jeans I stood up and walked to the door.

"You don't have to, I mean, it's not like the rest of us can't support you," He replied, bypassing Jacob with the argument.

"I know, but I want to. I need to get out of the house for a while anyway," I stated mater-of-factly.

Scowling he said, "O.K." and the two of us walked out. Then we climbed on to Jay's motorcycle and began to ride along the street.

It took minutes for Jay to find his destination, which looked like a moderately sized house in the residential district. Deciding I'd find out in a second, I didn't ask. He cut the engine and the two of us walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell, and shortly after the door opened. Standing in the doorway was the shirtless Nikki that looked like he just got out of the shower. In seconds, there was no space between him and me, and my lips were tightly locked on his. Jay gave us a short while before clearing his throat. I peeled myself from Nikki only to reposition myself against his side with his arm around my waist.

"Anyway, Rox, Nikki, have fun, I'm leaving you here till five. If Riley asks, You asked around to find his address, got it?" Jay explained.

"Got it! Thank you, Jay!" I smiled to him

"Anytime, Rox," He smiled back. Then he left me there with Nikki.


	8. Chapter 7: My Day With Nikki Part 1

**My Gun's Loaded With Your Love {Nikki Sixx}- Chapter 7 My Day With Nikki part 1**

As soon as Jay was out of sight, Nikki's lips caught mine. The arm he held around my waist grew tighter pushing me against him. I pulled away to tell him, "We should go inside, the neighbors don't need a free show," smiling.

His devilish grin played across his lips. "It might make things a bit more interesting," He commented before adding, "As you wish," and the two of us walked inside. Once we were inside Nikki went into gentleman mode. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked.

"No I'm fine," I said before picking a seat on a soft blue couch.

Once the small talk was over, the grin played and he walked over to the couch. I kneeled so I've be able to reach his lips from the couch. I wrapped my arms around her neck pressing my lips against his. His arms folded around my waist, pulling my as close to his body as possible. In a moment I felt all my passion for Nikki release causing me to deepen the kiss. I was sure this was the longest and most precious moment in my life.

FFW:

An hour later, I laid my head on Nikki's bare chest. His arms cradled my body against his. A blanket from the back of the couch covered us just to save whatever person that walked in from what just happened. As his chest rose and fell, I fluttered my eyes close. I wasn't sleepy, but I was tired. I guess that would be expected for my first time. "Roxanna, that was amazing," He noted.

"I'd have to say the same for you," I replied. Even with out looking at his face, I knew he smiled deviously. I was debating if I should tell him how I felt. This had to be the perfect moment, but if the feeling wasn't mutual, I didn't want to want to spoil the ecstacy of the hour that passed. I kept arguing in my mind until her interrupted.

"What do we do now?" He asked. I looked up and saw the eagerness in his eyes.

I wanted to relive that moment, but every horrible though that had fueled that session had burned away. I wasn't sure if what was left was enough to satiate Nikki. As I though about to speak, the front door burst open and the short blond haired Vince Neil walked in.

"The Hell Nikki?!?! You couldn't take the damn broad to the room? I thought we agreed no sex in the living room?" Vince complained.

"Well, I think getting dressed would be good," I then joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I agree. Vince could you go into the kitchen?" Nikki asked him.

"Planning on it," Vince announced as he then walked through a door that I guessed was the kitchen. Once he was gone, I slid off the couch. I found my undergarments first and put them on. Then I began to look for the rest of my clothes. Nikki found his boxers, not yet bothering to put on his jeans. I picked up my clothes and Nikki came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. I sunk into his embrace against his muscled build as her cradled me against him.

"I say, we go to my room and give it another go," He spoke into my ear.

I turned around to face him and looked up at his face. "That sounds like a plan to me," I smiled seductively. He smiled back before picking me up bridal style and her carried me to his room.


End file.
